


BTS - Most likely to make out with you backstage / invite you to see them live (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [65]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Backstage, Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fans, Gen, Making Out, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Thank you to the anonymous reader for the request!This is part of our BTS lists seriesCheck out our tumblr for our full masterlist and regular postshttps://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to make out with you backstage / invite you to see them live (Most to Least)

1\. Jimin

We feel that Jimin would be the most eager to invite you / his girlfriend to come and see them during a concert and would do so after only a few months of dating. He would encourage you to stay behind stage because he was fearful for your safety in the audience and would prefer to know that you were close, and also so that he could kiss you in between songs. Of all the members, we feel that Jimin’s girlfriend’s presence would cause the most disruption and annoyance among the group as Jimin would be so distracted, both while on stage trying to impress you, and by going off to kiss in between tracks. His kisses would be soft, sweet and sensual, with him smiling at you; his face glistening with sweat, before leaning in. It would not get more heated than that but would be frequent. 

 

2\. V

While we feel that Taehyung would prefer you to experience the concert from the audience, to get the full experience, he would invite you backstage once he had finished. He would also likely do this after only a few months of dating as he would be eager for you to see this side of his career and share in the chaotic experience with him. During the concert, he would seem a little distracted and distant from a fan’s point of view, as he would be thinking of you. You would deliberately not tell him where in the audience you would be sitting, to encourage him to concentrate on the show and also so you could enjoy the atmosphere fully. Whenever his gaze brushed over your side of the concert venue, however, your heart would leap in your chest. After the concert, he would kiss you openly and passionately, as though he were drunk; the adrenaline of the show making things quickly heated. His body would be sweaty and his hair wet as he would pull you into a private dressing room and fuck you roughly. 

 

3\. Jin 

Jin would not make a big deal out of you coming to see him in concert. He is the most likely of all the members to invite you out with him when going to events, and this would feel no different. He would do so after a few months of dating and, like Jimin, would be concerned for your safety and want you close to him. He would feel bad about leaving you by yourself backstage so would find a sweet member of staff around your own age to stay with you during the performance. He would not make out with you in between songs, instead giving you a sweet smile and wave, but at the end of the show he would give you a gentle kiss on the nose, knowing how sweaty and exhausted he was. 

 

4\. J-Hope

While Hoseok would wait until you were serious about one another to invite you to see him live, he would get you front row tickets and would flash you little, subtle grins throughout the performance, but while maintaining his professional attitude. It would be unlikely that anyone in the audience would notice this. After the show, he would insist you come backstage where he would immediately bound up to you, pulling you into a hug and asking how you enjoyed the show. He would kiss you a couple of times, but not get too heated, knowing he needed to shower first before anything further could happen. We also feel that Hoseok’s girlfriend would be most likely to have to cancel coming to the concert due to other commitments. (Our headcanon version of Hoseok’s girlfriend is a school teacher and would be likely to cancel due to having to stay late at school to help the kids with their school concert - Hoseok would understand and would find it super endearing - she would later tell him she had watched the performance on the television later instead). 

 

5\. RM

We feel like Namjoon would wait until the relationship was serious before inviting you to his show, feeling a little bashful and embarrassed about you seeing him live. He would be more willing if you were to stay behind stage, where he knew you would be able to enjoy the music without the insanity of the crowd. He would come up to you quickly in between songs, smooth down your hair and kiss your forehead, before going back to be with his group. At the end of the show, things might get a little more heated, with him kissing you passionately, before inviting you back to his hotel room to shower together. 

 

6\. Jungkook

Like Namjoon, Jungkook would feel a little embarrassed about you seeing him live and your presence would make him feel nervous throughout the show. We feel that Jungkook’s girlfriend, like Taehyung’s, would wish to see the show from the audience perspective, so Jungkook would regretfully get you tickets in a location where he would not have to look at you during the show. He would still act nervous and distracted, just knowing you were there watching him. You would likely be taken aback by just how insanely loyal the fans were towards him; another aspect which would make him feel nervous for you. You would, however, find yourself getting completely hot for him during his performances; blushing from your space in the crowd. While he would mean to omit the shirt lift during Fake Love out of respect for you, he would forget within the moment and lift it super high and aggressively, causing you to become even more horny. Afterwards, you would go backstage and practically attack him; kissing him passionately and running your hands through his damp hair as he tries to ask you what you thought with a small smile. 

 

7\. Suga

Of all the members, we feel Yoongi is the least likely to invite you to see him during a show. This is because, as his girlfriend, you would have enough experience of the song making process from watching him work late in his studio, often with you in the room with him, working on your own thing. He wouldn’t be overly embarrassed about you seeing him, but it would be less likely to occur to him. The ‘behind the scenes’ aspect of seeing him at his most talented and vulnerable, when working on his songs in his home studio, would be incredibly intimate and more meaningful them watching him on stage in front of thousands of fans. When he puts down his pen after finishing a song, you would slowly walk over to him and sink down onto his knee. He would look up at you softly and peck your lips with a relieved sigh.


End file.
